After 10 PM: Countining the epicness
by Kitcat from the sky
Summary: [Sequel to After 10 PM] Yeah... this is the second part REMEMBER: BURRITOS DON'T HAVE TAILS. So yeas... ENJOY Rated T for: Some of the things we say, the gods and all the explosions...


After 10 PM: Continuing the epicness Chapter 1: 1/19- /14

**A/N: :3 I told ya! Reason for this is that the following messages contain more than a mere mention of another thing. Heh….I seem to love it ^^'**

_**(NOOOOOOOO! *cries*)  
Kat: YOU ALREADY HAVE A SHIRT! SQUID!  
?: *climbs up on Fein's head and shivers* Hide meeeeee!  
Arty: Aww come on. Do it for me?  
?: I'M NOT DEADLOX! GET OVER IT ARTY!  
Arty: You're no fun... ;-;  
(Who's da ? :3)**_

**Fein: I forgot that... *Grabs the person on his head* Who are you and why are you hiding?  
(Enderlox?)**

_**(*nods slowly*)  
Enderlox: Um...**_

**(Yah! I got it right!)  
Fein: Are you going to answer me or are you going to just look at me?**

_**(Yep. He's still going to just stare though.)  
Enderlox: Hiding from the creepy spike haired one... *glances at Arty***_

**Fein: *Also glances at Arty* The weird kid? I can handle him *Punches Arty* Uh, can you stop staring...  
(That won't help with Fein's self consciousness.)**

_**(LOL... I so want to draw it! Where's mah pencil!)  
Enderlox: You think he's weird? Look at me! *waves arms dramatically*  
Arty: PANCAKES! *passes out*  
Blue: ._.**_

**Fein: Do you want to get punched? *Cracks his knuckles***

_**Enderlox: No.  
Blue: *backs into something***_

**Fein: I thought so *Sees Blue in the vent* I can see you, you know**

_**Blue: Oh S- *screams*  
Enderlox: *makes W** face*  
(Poor Enderlox. He has no clueee!)**_

**Fein: *Grabs Blue from out of the vent* Please stop screaming, I find it really annoying *His one good eye flashes a bright red* And I tend to kill things that annoy me**

_**Blue: *shakes her arm wildly* GET IT OFFFFFFF!  
Enderlox: ... *tries to get out Fein's grasp***_

**Fein: *Growls* QUITE! *Drops them* Now, behave you two, cause I'm not my brother, and I will kill you if you p*** me the f**k off!**

_**Blue: Uhhh...  
Enderlox: Ow! I think I landed on my tail...  
Blue: Lucky...**_

**Fein: *Sits down in a chair* I really need my liquor**

_**Kat: Bodil40...**_

**Fein: Unless that's a type of alcohol, I don't want to hear it**

_**Kat: *puts on headphones and starts watching EJMs*  
(Epic Jump Maps :D)**_

**Fein: /I hate humans and half cat people/  
Volbur: /Sup bro! I didn't know you were using this channel!/  
Fein: /GET OUT OF MY HEAD!/  
Volbur: /Okay.../**

_**(Kat is not a cat X3)  
Enderlox: /SHUT UP!/  
Kate: /Who the fluffball are you?!/**_

**(That was meant for Enderlox X3)  
Fein: /Great, more mind readers.../  
Volbur: /YAYZ!/**

_**(LOL But he's part Enderdragon .o. It's probably bound to hurt if he falls on his tail. X3)  
Enderlox: /Yes! Now please stop! I'M NOT A CAT!/  
Kate: /... what are you then o.o?/**_

**(Fein doesn't care if he's part dinosaur, he's going to keep calling him a cat, mouse or even pig! But I think him being part Enderdragon is cool!)  
Fein: /Then what are you? A pig?/  
Volbur: /Ooooh! I think he's part rabbit! Or burrito!/  
Fein: /Volbur... Burritos don't have tails.../  
Volbur: /The one I ate last week did.../**

_**(X3)  
Enderlox: /No... and I'm not a burrito! What is wrong with you?/  
Kate: /That's disgusting.../  
Darkness: /What's going on?/**_

**Volbur: /Hey! I don't hear you ralking abour Iggy's food!/  
Fein: /Um... don't you mean talking about?/  
Volbur: /Rat's whar I said!/  
Fein: /No you didn't... are you okay, you seem to not be able to pronounce your T's for some reason/  
Volbur: /I can pronounce my R's! You musr be hearing rings!/  
Fein: /*Sighs* Idiot/**

_**Enderlox: /I don't understand humans. One bit. I don't even understand other hybrids!/  
Kate: /Iggy's food? Oh right.../  
Darkness: /... I'm not sure what just happened./**_

**Volbur: /I'M NOR HUMAN! NOR A HYBRID, I'M A F**KING GOD!/  
Fein: /At least that sentence made more sense, and who's the other voice?/  
Volbur: /I think ir's Darkness, rat voice sounds familiar/**

_**Enderlox: /OK CALM YOURSELF! You sound angrier than EL when Ender and I blew up one of the towers!/  
Kate:/Sounds like it!/  
Darkness: /Yep. I'm here.../**_

**Volbur: /Than don't call me that! It hates the little feelings I have.../  
Fein: /Trust me, there is one person more scary than me and Volbur combined/  
Volbur: /Yep! He's Vulom, and we'd NEVER stand up against him, it would be suicidal!/**

_**Enderlox:/ Alright then... I do know EL's going to kill me later.../**_

**Volbur: /Not if I kill you first.../  
Fein: /And not if I kill you first, I don't want certain people to know what we've been doing!/  
Volbur: /Are you telling me off? You? *Laughs* This is priceless! The mighty Fein telling me off *Laughs harder* By Rahvulkrii, that is *Laughs hard enough to cause him to start wheezing* By Rahvulkrii's bride, I'm dying of laughter!/  
Fein: /*Growls*/ *Goes over and punches Volbur***

_**Enderlox: *tries not to laugh***_

**Fein: *Punches Enderlox***

_**Enderlox: You are aware of what I can do right?  
(X3 Is the cuteness error fixed? If so, /art/for-munchingbrotato-327871494?offset=20#comments)**_

**Fein: Do I look like I care?  
Volbur: RAINBOW PANCAKES AND FLUFFY KITTENS! I WUV KITTENS!  
( My computer will just have to live with it.)**

_**Enderlox: Touché.  
Will: CIRCLES! THEY WANT ME!  
(LOL... SKYYYYYY /art/THATS-A-LOT-OF-SKYDOESMINECRAFT-406934738)**_

**Fein: I'll give you touché! *Grabs both Volbur and Enderlox and smashes their head together*  
Volbur: Whoooooooo lives in a pineapple under the sea?  
("You can't tango with the Adam!" That nearly killed me.)**

_**Enderlox: FISH!  
(IKR LOL Here's what is /art/Oh-god-why-395262224)**_

**Volbur: SHARKODILE!  
Fein: *Gibbs slaps both of them*  
(Oh gawd... XD)**

_**Enderlox: BUT FIAASH!  
(Mawhahaha! Enjoys.../art/An-Hour-And-a-Half-Based-on-their-vid-Saw-400655618**_

**Volbur: Butt fish...  
(AN HOUR AND A HALF! TY is dead...)**

_**Will: JASON I'M STARTLED! *jumps onto Fein*  
Enderlox: O.O  
(LOL but which one? Now... /art/JASON-IM-STATLED-359751004?offset=110#comments)**_

**Fein: *Gives Will the Dafuq face*  
Volbur: THIS BETTER GO SOME WHERE!  
Fein: What? NO! *Pushes Will off* I feel violated...  
(Isn't it a Minecraft saw map? And the other one cracked me up.)**

_**Will: *cries*  
Enderlox: ~I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!~  
(I was talking about the Tys... Now enjoy the cheeky little with TNT... /art/I-didn-t-wanna-do-this-map-355970050?offset=50#comments)**_

**(Okay, isn't it the Ty from SkydoesMinecraft? Sky is in some deep s**t... and I did just swear.)  
Fein: *Goes over to Will* Stop crying**

_**(Yes. X3 yep that he is. Enderlox why must you be so cute! Ahhhh! /art/Ender-dealox-367133146)  
Will: *screams in Fein's face* IT'S BEAUTIFUL! :D  
Enderlox: ... I'll go sit in a corner now... *walks away***_

**Fein: *Jumps back in surprise* Um... what's beautiful?  
Volbur: PEANUT BUTTER!  
(Because he can!)**

_**Will: uh... *rolls away"  
Enderlox: .-.  
(Yes X3 /art/WOOHOOO-334528200)**_

**Volbur: *Starts running around the place with his shirt over his head* RASPBERRIES!  
Fein: What a strange creature... *Looks at Volbur* Both of you...  
Volbur: *Starts talking in different languages***

**(Awe... some! Mutant creeper!)**

_**Enderlox: I'll just...*flies up to a light and sits on it*  
Will: You do know. If you just dump the winged one in water he'll burn to death.  
Enderlox: o.o Will...  
(Ya! Now... It's so /art/SO-BEAUTIFUL-321228625)**_

**Fein: If I rip out his throat and devour his body and soul, do you think he'll be dead?  
Volbur: *Jumps on Will* TACOS!  
(The beauty is unbearable!)**

_**Will: First. Get off. Second. Considering he's a somewhat mutated clone of someone I think not.  
(Yes... Now /art/Deadlox-bad-day-XD-374237459)**_

**Fein: Interesting  
Volbur: *Gives Will a kicked puppy look* But tacos... DB  
(Shampoo! Now contains hair dye!)**

_**Will: *nods* If you want tacos. Talk to Kae.  
(Yep. Now X3 The comments on this one /art/Lord-Enderlox-423109253?offset=50#comments)**_

**Volbur: I want hugz! *Hugs tighter and says in an adorable voice* I wuv hugs! owo  
(I've notice in the comments that they seem afraid of him.)**

_**Will: O.O**_

Enderlox: This just got disturbing...  
(Who's ? Now? :D and here.../art/Enderlox-Deadlox-407582512?offset=50#comments**)**

**Fein: Ignore him, I think he's been hit in the head far too many times  
Volbur: *Purrs and hugs Will in an even tighter embrace* You're cuddly!  
Fein: What he is doing now is purely in an innocent way  
(Some people's comments, around five to six. And I find this picture bad a**.)**

_**(I meant the ?: in the message X3 and yaaaaaay! Now. Look at this majestic doodle! /art/Enderlox-Doodle-385776509?comments_view=3&offset=90)  
Will: ...  
?: .o.  
Enderlox: I'm confused...**_

**(Random thought; Deadlox?)  
Volbur: *Comes back to his senses* Um... *Pushes Will away* This never happened  
Fein: *Sits down in a chair*  
(It truly is a majestic doodle.)**

_**(*nods* also I'm following this as the same from Life of a Castaway. And yes it is!)  
Will: I'm going to go fry my brain now... *rolls away again*  
Deadlox: What the...  
Enderlox: YAAAAA! *glomps him*  
Arty: *wakes up* ?!**_

**Volbur: Who are you? *Points at Deadlox*  
Fein: *Starts drinking***

_**Deadlox: What do I look like to you?  
Enderlox: WHEEE! *glomps Volbur*  
Arty: JASON I'M STARTLED DX *hides behind Fein***_

**Fein: You be startled *Keeps drinking*  
Volbur: *Looks at Enderlox* Um... Are you gay? Cause I got nothing against that**

_**Arty: o_o  
Enderlox: No~ You're just cuddly~ *snuggles*  
Deadlox: HELLO?!  
(Randomness has kicked in...)**_

**Fein: Well, I'm out of liquor  
Volbur: Oh, hi Deadlox! Am I right? Apparently I'm cuddly  
(I think Volbur is enjoying this too much...)**

_**Deadlox: Thank you.  
Arty: Does that mean...  
Enderlox: *squee* :3  
(X3 I'm not sure what the heck this is...just watch it**_

_**(Aw... It no work ;-;)**_

**(Watch what?! Is someone dying?!)  
Volbur: Um... what's with the squee?  
Fein: Does that mean what? I'll going to kill you? No, I find you all quite amusing**

_**Enderlox: I love you :3 *cuddles*  
Deadlox: What the heck happened to him?!  
Arty: phew...  
(No. It's a video called "MMD] What my mind looks like" I LOL'd so bad... BODIL40 HAS A TIE!)**_

**Fein: *Spits out his drink* You love, Volbur? *Laughs*  
Volbur: *Blushes like crazy* Um... w-what?  
(That seems funny, I'll probably look it up.)**

_**Enderlox: You heard me. :3 *snuggles*  
Deadlox: *faceplams*  
Arty: AHHH!  
(*nods* And now. I shall coutinue with watching more of em.)**_

**Volbur: Are y-you serious? Cause I don't like being joked around like that  
Fein: Wait a minute! *Teleports a box of alcohol* Perfect! *Starts drinking again***

_**Enderlox: *hugs Volbur* :3  
Deadlox: ...…...….…**_

**Volbur: *Teleports out of there, turns into a dragon and starts flying around the place***

Fein: It looks like you stared him off *Laughs*

_**Enderlox: NUUUUU! *stares at the floor*  
Deadlox: .-.'**_

**Fein: Aren't you a half dragon? You could just go and chase after him, I like seeing him confused about stuff *Gives them a devilish grin***

Volbur: *Continues flying around the place* O_O I'm not sure what happened in there...

_**Enderlox: RIGHT! *teleports***_

Enderlox: VOLBUR! :3  
(I think I just creeped out my brother. I snuck up on him an yelled: YOU CAN'T TANGO WITH THE ADAM! And then he chased me and I bit him and was like: #TY'S LEFT FOOT! I have nooo idea :D)

**Fein: *Sighs* I love seeing mah bro in misery**

Volbur: MEEP! *Teleports onto the ship* Gotta get away!  
(I think you frightened him, well that matters about his age.)

_**Enderlox: *follows***_

Deadlox: You do know..never mind..  
(He's six. X3)

**Fein: What?**

Volbur: Dammit! Leave me alone!  
(He must be very crept out then.)

_**Deadlox: Once he regains his senses he is going to flip out...**_

Enderlox: But... *starts to think but flies into something* Ahhg... Ow. Wait what was I doing?  
(Uh huh. I wonder who or what he flew into X3)

**Fein: Now that would be funny *Grins at the thought***

Volbur: You don't want to know, trust me  
(Either, Ty, because he has ultra bad luck! Or Volbur, because he stopped running.)

_**Deadlox: *sighs***_

Enderlox: *looks up* ...  
(Something other than a person X3)

**Fein: You seem really serious, are you the eldest one?**

Volbur: *Also looks up* What the...  
(A Vehicon? A cat? Cyber hound? PANCAKES?!)

_**Deadlox: You could say that...**_

Enderlox: Is this real?  
(Vechicons trying to eat pancakes X3)

**Fein: Go figure...**

Volbur: This is strange  
J8-K3: I told you we can't eat human substances!  
FR-3D: But I'm curious, they seem yummy!  
J8-K3: To humans! Not us, wait til Lord Megatron hears bout this!  
FR-3D: Please don't tell him! PLEASE!  
J8-K3: Fine! But I'll not take the blame for this!  
LU-K3: Lighten up! They taste weird, but kinda sweet!  
J8-K3: I hate my life...

_**Deadlox: Yeah...**_

Enderlox: So...funny..I..can't *laughs*

**FR-3D: *Notices Volbur and Enderlox* Jake! *Hides behind said bot* It's making weird noises!  
LU-K3: It's that called laughing?  
FR-3D: Whatever it is, make it stop!  
J8-K3: I'm leaving *Walks away*  
FR-3D: JAKE! *Runs after him*  
LU-K3:... More pancakes for me, awesome!**

_**Enderlox: ...pancakes?**_

**Volbur: Don't you know what pancakes are?**

_**Enderlox: How should I know? From another dimension here!**_

**Volbur: *Takes one of the pancakes, puts it in a plate that he magically got and hands it to Enderlox* There**

_**Enderlox: Thanks? *eats some of the pancake* I LOVE IT! THANK YOU! *hugs Volbur***_

**Volbur: You're welcome, I guess**

_**Enderlox: So... Shall we continue on?  
(...I sooo have to draw something now!)**_

**Volbur: Uh... continue what?  
(Drawing is fun! :D)**

_**Enderlox: EXPLORING! I WANNA SEE MORE OF WHATEVER THOSE ROBOTS WERE!  
(Yep. I know it's gonna be a comic X3)**_

**ST-3V3: *Walks by* What the? *Grabs a Vehicon next to him* What are fleshies doing on this ship! What would Starscream think of this?!  
BR-UC3: Um... They've been on this ship for a while now, and what's with your obsession with the Air commander?  
ST-3V3: *Sighs dreamily* He's perfect  
BE-UC3: Okay... I'll be leaving... right now *Walks quickly away*  
Volbur: That was weird**

_**Enderlox: That was quite weird.**_

**Volbur: Moe told me that a lot of them are weird**

_**Enderlox: OK?**_

**M1-K3: *Is running around the place paint his fellow 'cons*  
Knock Out: I'LL KILL YOU!  
M1-K3: WEEEE!  
LU-K3: *Keeps eating his pancakes***

_**Enderlox: Who's that? *points at Knock Out*  
(Volbur better like 20 or more questions X3)**_

**Volbur: That would be Knock Out, he's the medic of the place and hates people or anything messing with his paint job  
(He's fine with it, ask Fein and he'll be like, "I F***ING DON'T F***ING KNOW, SO LEAVE ME ALONE YOU F***ING S**T OR I'LL KILL YOU!" and then proceed to throw something at your general direction.)**

_**(X3)  
Enderlox: Interesting...**_

**Starscream: GIVE IT BACK!  
Warpzone: *Warps around Starscream* Or what?  
Starscream: I swear you're as bad as Skywarp was!  
Warpzone: Are you going to cry?  
Starscream: *Lunges at him*  
Warpzone: *Warps out of the way*  
Nightwarp: *Gibbs slaps Warpzone* Give it back to him  
Warpzone: *Pouts in defeat* Fine *Hands back the science thing***

_**Enderlox:...What?**_

**Volbur: Ignore them *Points at Warpzone* Moron *Points at Starscream* Whiner *Points at Nightwarp* Workaholic, just like Soundwave**

_**Enderlox: Ok then?  
(I'm wondering if any of the scientists will notice those two X3)**_

**Blockade: *Walks by and notices them* Oh my, more of then *Walks closer* Who are you two?  
Volbur: I'm Volbur... and I feel really small right now  
Blockade: Nice to meet you, I'm Blockade *Looks to Enderlox* And you would be?**

_**Enderlox: I'm Enderlox...*steps back slightly***_

**Blockade: *Smile* It is nice to meet you, oh don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you  
Volbur: *Stops tensing* Thank goodness, being squished was not on my list**

_**Enderlox: Oh good...I don't think many would be happy if I got myself killed... Enough of my rambling! *flaps his wings in frustration***_

**Blockade: What are you? You are a very interesting specimen**

_**Enderlox: I'm a part ender-dragon clone of Deadlox... Heh..**_

**Blockade: Another clone? How interesting, may I say, you are truly a beautiful wonder, speaking scientifically of course**

_**Enderlox: T-thanks?**_

**Blockade: You're welcome, I'm sorry if this is a bother, but would I be able to take a blood sample?**

_**Enderlox: Okay...**_

**Blockade: *Takes out a needle and takes a blood sample* There! *Looks at Volbur* Hm, you don't seem human either  
Volbur: That's because I'm a god  
Blockade: A god you say? Do you mind if I take a blood sample as well?  
Volbur: I'd prefer not, but okay!  
Blockade: *Takes sample* There you go, I hope I didn't hurt the both of you  
Volbur: It didn't *Tries not to tear up* It's cool**

_**Enderlox: That was... Different. **_

**Blockade: I'll be on my leave now, good bye to you both *Walks away*  
Volbur: *Turns around but jumps back in surprise*  
Soundwave:... *Leans his helm to the side***

_**Enderlox: *turns around* ...**_

**Volbur: Who are you?  
Soundwave: "Who are you?"  
Volbur: I asked you first!  
Soundwave: "I asked you- who are you?"  
Volbur: *Growls* Fine! I'm Volbur  
Soundwave: *Looks at Enderlox* "Who are you?"**

_**Enderlox: ... I'm Enderlox. *steps back***_

**Volbur: Now will you tell us who you are  
Soundwave: *Stands to his full height* "I'm- Soundwave"**

_**Enderlox: Makes sense...**_

**Soundwave: "What are you- doing here?"  
Volbur: *Whispers to Enderlox* You tell him**

_**Enderlox: Uh... Exploring...**_

**Soundwave: "In- this room?"  
Volbur: *Looks around and notices a big silver and indigo mech staring at them* Ops *Runs out of room***

_**Enderlox: O_O VOLBUR WAIT! *runs after him***_

**Volbur: I'm never going back in that room... ever!**

_**Enderlox: What was that anyways?!**_

**Volbur: We were in the control room and that really big mech was their leader, I think Moe called his Megatron**

_**Enderlox: He was gigantic! I've never seen anything that big!**_

**Volbur: Moe told me that there is even a bigger one, Predaking I think**

_**Enderlox: The last thing I'd want is to meet that!**_

**Volbur: Speak of the devil  
Predaking: *Walks by* No!  
Moe: Come on!  
Predaking: No means no!  
Moe: Please  
Predaking: *Picks Moe up* I said no  
Moe: But there's going to be a fight!  
Predaking: *Glares at her*  
Moe: *Sighs in defeat* You win...**

_**Enderlox: JASON I'M STARTLED! *attempts to hide behind Volbur***_

**Volbur: My name isn't Jason...  
Predaking: *Notices them* Who are they?  
Moe: Just friends  
Predaking: Okay then *Walks away*  
Volbur: Wait, who is this Jason anyway?**

_**Enderlox: No idea. Ask Deadlox about that one.**_

**Volbur: I guess I will *Teleports in front of Deadlox* Who's Jason?**

_**Deadlox: First of all. Never do that. Second. Jason is TrueMU otherwise known as MinecraftUniverse.**_

Enderlox: ...

**Volbur: *Tilts head to the side* I still don't understand**

_**Deadlox: And that quote is commonly used by Sky aka Adam. If you still don't understand, look it up.**_

Enderlox: *starts walking down a hall* No idea where this leads... Just hoping I don't get killed...

**Volbur: *Tilts head even more* Now you're just confusing me**

Hardshell: *Tackles War zone to the ground* Time to die, Autobot deserter!  
War zone: One; I'm not an Autobot deserter *Punches Hardshell* And two; you tackle like a girl! *Boots him off*

_**Deadlox: ...**_

Enderlox: What the...

**Fein: *Slaps Volbur* Looks it up on Youtube!  
Volbur: Okay!**

*Hardshell and War zone start cursing at each other in Cybertronian*

_**Deadlox: Thank you.**_

Enderlox: SHUT UP! You're making it impossible to think!

**Fein: You're welcome**

*Completely ignore him*

_**Deadlox: So Volbur, do you get it now?**_

Enderlox: *blows a hole in the floor* SHUT. UP. NOW!

**Volbur: Yes... I think... I don't know  
Fein: *Is about to hit Volbur*  
Volbur: Yes I do!**

*Stop and stare at Enderlox*  
War zone: *Pushes Hardshell off and stands in front of Enderlox* Who are you?  
(War zone is really tall, but he's still a bit short by a helm to Megatron.)

_**Deadlox: Good... I hope.**_

Enderlox: I'm Enderlox.

**Volbur: MAHOGANY!**

War zone: Did you know that I was in the middle of teaching this scrap heap a lesson? And if so, why did you interrupt it?

_**Deadlox: Dafuq?**_

Enderlox: *flies up so he's staring directly at War Zone's optics* You were so loud I couldn't think! I can't concentrate On teleporting either! *growls*

**Fein: *Punches Volbur*  
Volbur: Did you know your mah fav bro? Well that's a lie! Mah fav is Duriik, where is he anyway?**

War zone: I'm sorry then *Kicks Hardshell* I'll just go back to shining my weapons  
(I got the mahogany thing from my best friend.)

_**Deadlox: What?**_

Enderlox: Thought so. *lands back on the ground and continues exploring*  
(X3 you remember Nathan right? In art he's always going: You done goofed son, you done goofed. And I keep making a connection from that :3 and did War Zone get told off by Enderlox X3?)

**Fein: He's one of the younger siblings and the few that like mortals and such  
Volbur: I want Duriik!**

War zone: What ever  
Sonicwave: *Stands in front of Enderlox*...  
(War zone doesn't want to deal with cleaning Enderlox's blood off of his nice clean servos X3)

_**(I wouldn't want purple all over me either X3)  
Deadlox: Alright...**_

Enderlox: WHAT? WHAT IS WITH YOU THINGS AND STARING!

**(Purple would clash with his colors X3)  
Sonicwave: You should show respect on Lord Megatron's vessel *Leans closer with his sniper at hand* Or there will be consequences**

_**(Lawl.)  
Enderlox: A what now? I don't understand! *accidentally makes another hole* ... Oops...**_

**Sonicwave: *Grabs Enderlox* And you can start by cleaning up the mess you made *Give him a quick squeeze* Understand?**

_**Enderlox: ... *teleports***_

Enderlox: HIDE ME!  
Deadlox: What did you do this time?  
Enderlox: Just do it. I can't use much more of my power.

**Moe: *Walks into the room* Sup guys! What's going on?**

_**Enderlox: EE! *blasts another hole* Sorry...  
Deadlox: Sorry about him...  
Will: *rolls over* Hi!**_

**Moe: Well Nightwarp is going to have a tantrum about this, and what's wrong with him *Points at Enderlox* He's acting like he saw a ghost**

_**Enderlox: Crimson and white thing, tried to squish me DX *blows up a light*  
Deadlox: CALM DOWN!  
Enderlox: Heh... Right.  
Will: ...*rolls away*  
(Will is always a rollin' X3)**_

**Moe: Sonicwave? Did you actually p*** him off? Well you're doomed  
Volbur: I miss Duriik!  
Fein: Shut it!  
(They see me rollin', they hatin'.)**

_**Enderlox: WHAT?! *blows up Another light*  
Deadlox: Calm. Down. No one wants to die and I'm not dragging you if you knock yourself out.  
Enderlox: ... *leans on Deadlox* Tell me when to wake up...  
(X3 Is Sonicwave going to kill Enderlox? Because the more things are destroyed the more likely something's gonna explode.)**_

**Moe: Calm down, he's not going to kill you, just listen to him and everything will be okay  
(No, he's more of a strict parent, he'd prefer if you'd listen to him instead of teleports away in fright, which he gets enough from with Warpzone.)**

_**Enderlox: I have no idea how to weld metal. I have no clue how I destroy things. Probably courtesy of the one next to me.  
Deadlox: Probably true...  
(X3 Enderlox probably just didn't want his wings to be crushed. Those things are pretty darn fragile! Also, surprised no one has called the Loxs twins yet. Aside from wings and tail Enderlox looks the same. Minus purple in headphones X3)**_

**Moe: Well you're not a that doomed, Blockade likes all the creatures on this ship  
Psycho: *Appears out of no where* Like you  
Moe: Shut it retard  
Psycho: *Growls and attacks Moe*  
(Sonicwave has the same problem with Warpzone, lets hope he doesn't snap and kill both the seeker and Enderlox.)**

_**Enderlox: I think I met that one, right Volbur?  
Deadlox: What the...  
(That would be bad. Very bad .o.)**_

**Moe: *Finally get Psycho off* Ignore her, she's my mentally unstable clone, Psycho. I'm Moe and welcome to our cozy family  
Volbur: Yeah him, he sounds British, doesn't he?  
Moe: Yes, that was Blockade, he has a twin, but the guy is locked up for trying to kill Ty... for like the eighteenth time  
Fein: He souish lish mish gish!  
Moe: Um... what?  
VOlbur: He said, "He sounds like my guy!", I understand drunk**

_**Enderlox: Trying to kill who?  
Deadlox: You have clones?**_

**Moe: Barrier, which is Blockade's twin, likes trying to kill Ty. And yes, I have clones, around seven**

_**Enderlox: ... I'd hate to be him right now...  
Deadlox: Seven?! How did you manage that! I didn't even know I had one!  
Enderlox: It's hilarious when you freak out. You know that?  
Deadlox: And sometimes. I wish I never found out...**_

**Moe: Well, not all of them are unstable like Psycho, some are quite and smart, speaking of smart, WIT!  
Wit: What is it? You're not going to make me eat Iggy's food again, are you?  
Moe: Meet Wit, he's the only gender different clone, and the smartest as well  
Wit: Hello**

_**Enderlox: SHINY! *glomps Wit*  
Deadlox: ... Sorry about him. *pulls Enderlox off* I think someone hit him too hard...As long as nothing blows up this should be good...**_

**A/N: Wheeee this was fun. **

**Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


End file.
